Theodore Cooper
Theodore "Ted" Cooper is a character in the film Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter where he is portrayed by Lawrence Monoson. He is among the teenagers who rented the summer house next door to the Jarvis House. His corpse is also showing in part 6 Jason lives briefly. He is the 32nd victim of Jason Voorhees. Personality While Ted has been known to tease everyone including his friends, he genuinely cares about Jimmy when the latter laments over his ended relationship with BJ Betty. He even congratulated Jimmy for successfully sleeping with Tina, when he himself failed to court her. He was an overall good guy. He would court women with the line "Wanna give Teddy Bear a kiss?" Biography In 1984, Ted goes on a trip with his friends to a summer house at Crystal Lake. They are apparently unaware that the area is the site of the Jason Voorhees murders. Ted's friend Jimmy just broke up with his girlfriend "BJ" Betty. Ted doesn't make Jimmy feel any better after he types on an imaginary computer and concludes he's a "deadfuck". As the gang passes a female hitchhiker, Ted shouts at her "Hey, honey, ya got a sister? Ruff Ruff." Later Ted tells Jimmy he should look for someone new. Sure enough the gang meets local twins Tina and Terri whom they go skinny dipping with. Later they invite the girls to the house. Ted tries to court Tina but she ends up flirting with friend Paul, which angers Ted. After Paul rejects her advance and goes out to the lake to be with his girlfriend Samantha (whom he finds dead and is then himself killed), Tina courts Jimmy whom she ends up sleeping with. Ted is left with Terri, where he uses the same pick up line with her as he used with her sister, however she rejects his advances. Not letting his bad luck get to him, Ted enjoys the night watching stag films on a projector screen with his while smoking . Friends Doug and Sara initially watch with him. Ted teases Doug after Sara leaves hinting at the latter to join her for sex. Ted later congratulates Jimmy when he returns to gloat about his sexual success. Jimmy goes to the kitchen to celebrate with a bottle of wine and yells to Ted for the corkscrew which Jason gives him. Ted is too stoned to hear his friend being murdered a few feet away. Ted continues to watch the film. He walks up to the screen and jokingly courts the woman in the film. After the reel is cut, he stands in front of the screen looking for Jimmy. Unaware that Jason is lurking behind the screen, Ted is suddenly stabbed in the back of the head from the other side. He falls back against the screen and slowly slides down it leaving behind a large cut covered in blood. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' *Friday the 13th: Jason Lives (Body) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Male victims Category:Deceased Males Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:Pranksters Category:17 year old victims Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Hot Guys Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Nude Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Young